Cornelius Evazan/Leyendas
|genero = MasculinoThe Essential Guide to Characters |altura = 1.7 metros |pelo = Gris y negro |ojos = Negro |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = Ninguna |maestros = |aprendices = }} '''Cornelius Evazan, alias Roofoo''Star Wars'' (radio) y Doctor Cornelius, también llamado Doctor Muerte o simplemente El Doctor, fue un notorio bandido y sociópata activo durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Se consideraba a sí mismo un cirujano experto a pesar de que sus pacientes eran mutilados o muertos por sus fallidas "operaciones". Durante la época de la Batalla de Yavin sus actividades ya lo habían condenado a sentencia de muerte en doce sistemas.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Biografía Vida criminal temprana Nadie sabe como consiguió un titulo real de medicina. Sin embargo es recordado como un cirujano prometedor. Su ingreso a la Academia imperial fue rechazada cuando su locura innata fue descubierta durante una entrevista y posteriormente fue enviado a la prisión de Delrian. Tantas víctimas le llevó a ser perseguido por el Cazarrecompensas Jodo Kast, el cual casi lo alcanza en el Sistema Corelliano. Gracias a la intervención del aqualish Ponda Baba, Evazan logró escapar, pero no antes de que uno de los disparos Bláster de Jodo Kast le golpeara en la cara que le marcó de por vida, pero él y Baba formaron una asociación benéfica. Cornelius Evazan originalmente provino del planeta ecumenópolis de Alsakan, en los Mundos del Núcleo.Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Nadie sabe si Evazan realmente obtuvo un título real de medicina. Sin embargo, era recordado como un cirujano prometedor. Su solicitud para entrar a la Academia Imperial fue rechazada cuando su locura innata fue revelada durante una entrevista, y fue enviado a una prisión en Delrian. Evazan escapó al sistema Hindasar, donde estableció sus propias prácticas, especializado en cirugías baratas y cíborg. Una vez que las autoridades y leyes medicinales lo atraparon, desapareció a otro sistema, donde comenzó nuevamente sus operaciones. Evazan repetiría este proceso en varios mundos, con incursiones ocasionales en contrabando de especias, esclavitud, asesinato y otros crímenes. Nunca se quedó en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, y sus movimientos de planeta en planeta lo ayudaron a ganar más y más víctimas. Evazan estaba buscando la inmortalidad, y esperaba que sus experimentos en el interior de sus pacientes lo ayudarían a mostrarle un camino para hallarla. Esta búsqueda de la inmortalidad le hizo ganar el apodo de "Doctor Muerte", entre otros. Su legado de víctimas hizo que fuese buscado por el cazarrecompensas Jodo Kast, quien casi lo atrapó en el sistema Corelliano. Gracias a la intervención del matón aqualish Ponda Baba, Evazan logró escapar, no sin antes haber recibido un disparo del bláster de Jodo Kast en la cara. Evazan quedó con una cicatriz de por vida, pero Baba y él formaron una asociación beneficiosa. Asociación con Ponda Baba Evazan y Ponda Baba salieron de Corellia para ocultarse en Tatooine. Fue allí donde se encontraron con un joven granjero de humedad llamado Luke Skywalker en la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun en Mos Eisley. Ellos trataron de intimidar al joven y forzar una pelea, pero se encontraron con Obi-Wan Kenobi y su sable de luz. Evazan y Baba se dieron a la fuga después de que el brazo del aqualish fuese cortado. Evazan hizo todo lo posible para sustituir el brazo de su compañero con un reemplazo cibernético barato. La cirugía no fue un éxito, y Baba juró venganza, persiguiendo a Evazan por toda la galaxia. Proyecto Grito Estelar y la búsqueda de la inmortalidad left|200px|thumb|Evazan en el trabajo, ayudado por Ponda Baba Evazan se ocultó en Tatooine, donde instaló la Clínica de Corte de Borde en Mos Eisley. Bajo el nombre de Doctor Cornelius, Evazan comenzó a operar en pacientes desprevenidos. Continuó especializándose en cyborgs y ocasinalmente usaba partes de droides compradas a los jawas. Eventualmente fue forzado a huir de Tatooine y, poco después, fue confrontado por su antiguo compañero, Ponda Baba. Ambos se reconciliaron y fijaron su base en un castillo en Ando, donde Evazan hizo otro progreso. Llegó a la conclusión de que era la mente y no el cuerpo lo que era la clave para la inmortalidad. Creó una máquina de transferencia de mentes, planeando transferir la mente de Ponda Baba a un nuevo cuerpo. Evazan atrajo y capturó al senador aqualish elegido para proveer el cuerpo.Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba Evazan esperaba transferir su propia mente en el cuerpo de un joven humano "perfecto" que había capturado anteriormente. Desafortunadamente para Evazan, el joven hombre era en realidad un cazarrecompensas llamado Gurion Silizzar usando un disfraz de imagen holográfico para disfrazarse. Gurion buscaba venganza porque siete miembros de su familia habían sido víctimas de las operaciones de Evazan. Gurion escoltó a la fuerza a Evazan al techo del castillo, donde planeaba matar al doctor. La medusa mascota de Evazan, Rover, salvó la vida de su amo atacando a Gurion, que luego cayó desde techo y murió. Fue entonces cuando el senador aqualish en el cuerpo de Ponda Baba llegó hasta el techo y detonó un detonador térmico. Evazan cayó del techo momentos antes de la explosión. Una vez más, Rover salvó la vida de Evazan al sacrificarse para amortiguar la caída de su amo. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, Evazan fue a trabajar para Borborygmus Gog, esperando ganar información sobre el Proyecto Grito Estelar de devolviendo la vida a la muerte. Evazan se dirigió a Necropolis para trabajar en revivir cuerpos muertos como parte del proyecto. Sin embargo, durante esta época, Evazan era buscado por Boba Fett. El cazarrecompensas atrapó a Evazan en Necropolis y ejecutó al doctor demente mientras éste mantenía de rehén a Zak Arranda. Pylum exigió que Fett dejase el cuerpo de Eazan, con esperanza de mantener a raya la Maldición de Sycorax, y Fett estuvo de acuerdo, pero los mantuvo con la responsabilidad si no cobraba la recompensa completo. Sin que ellos lo supieran, Evazan se había inyectado una gran dosis de su propio suero de reanimación, y eventualmente regresó a la vida. Sin embargo, el suero solo trabajaba bien en cuerpos recientemente fallecidos. Cuanto más tiempo había pasado el cuerpo muerto antes de ser inyectado, menos probabilidades había de sobrevivir a la reanimación. Evazan casi completó su trabajo, pero fue detenido por el zombie Kairn. Evazan intentó eliminar a Hoole, Zak, y Tash Arranda, pero Kairen rechazó ver a sus amigos muertos. Usó el anti-suero que DV-9 había creado para matar al ejército zombie que Evazan había creado, y luego el doctor y él al parecer murieron cuando la poción los tocó. Sin embargo, Evazan al parecer venció a la muerte de nuevo. Como mucho hacia 9 DBY, el doctor fue reportado aún con vida. Baba también sobrevivió, en el cuerpo del senador, y nuevamente buscó venganza contra Evazan. Entre bastidores thumb|180px|Dr. Evazan Alfie Curtis interpretó a Evazan en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Evazan apareció por primera vez en la novelización de Una Nueva Esperanza, escrita por Alan Dean Foster y publicada en 1976, medio año antes que la película. Evazan no fue nombrado y fue descrito como un humano bajo. En su escena, era acompañado por un alien con muchos ojos y otro parecido a un roedor—primeras encarnaciones de Ponda Baba y Kabe—, cuando insultan a Luke Skuwalker. En esta versión Obi-Wan Kenobi cortaba la mano de Evazan y cortaba en dos a Baba y Kabe. En el Cuarto Guión Revisado de la película—señalando a Evazan y Baba como Hombre y Criatura—la escena fue casi la misma. En la película final Kabe no acompañó a Evazan, y Obi-Wan Kenobi trató menos drásticamente a los criminales. En el episodio especial Robot Chicken: Star Wars, Evazan es mostrado como un bromista compulsivo que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca, lo que lleva a la pérdida del brazo de Ponda Baba cuando bromea sobre que el aqualish y él son hombres buscados. Se realizaron dos figuras de acción de Evazan. La primera fue lanzada en 1997 por Kenner en un pack junto a Ponda Baba y Obi-Wan Kenobi exclusivamente para Wal-Mart, como parte de la colección The Power of the Force. La segunda figura , basada en la anterior pero con nuevas piernas, fue lanzada en 2004 por Hasbro, como parte de la colección The Original Trilogy Collection. Esta figura iba a ser lanzada originalmente como parte de la colección [[Star Wars Saga (línea de figuras de acción|''"Saga"]] en 2002, pero se canceló debido a las pocas ventas de otras figuras de la cantina de Mos Eisley de esa colección. Una nueva figura de Evazan ha sido anunciada[http://www.rebelscum.com/TVCfigures.asp Lista de figuras de acción de ''The Vintage Collection en Rebelscum.com] como parte de la colección The Vintage Collection. Apariciones *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' (webstrip) *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''The Mos Eisley Cantina Pop-Up Book'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela) *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition''|One That Got Away}} *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (primera edición) *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', primera edición *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook: Special Edition'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * * Enlaces externos * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Personal de ciencia e ingeniería del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Sanadores y doctores